


Bliss

by Meteorga (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, looks at these gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Meteorga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long had it been since Sun heard the tapping of lead against paper? How quickly had frustrated sighs become snores?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request from my Tumblr inbox that I just could not pass up. I altered it a bit...

Sun had decided that the worst thing to come from residing at Beacon was Neptune's growing love affair with the campus library. A large selection, managed and run by a teacher who was easy to get along with, Neptune fell in love with it nearly at first glance. This was very unfortunate for Sun, who spent many nights with the blue-haired dork in order to satisfy his desire to get as much study time as he felt necessary. Meaning a hell of a lot. A select few students were even trusted with a key, which is why Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias were sitting across from one another, one boy purely lethargic, and the other purely content, in an empty library at 3 AM on a Friday.

"Can we _please_ go back to the dorm?" Sun pestered, kicking a foot lightly at the other boy.

" _I'm_ _not done_. Hey, you got any idea which researcher named the Nevermore species?" Neptune tapped a pencil against his cheek while he thought, a fact that Sun often found sort of cute.

"You're asking _me_?" Sun chuckled, and Neptune raised his face out of his book momentarily to let a smile break his concentration.

"Sorry."

Sun couldn't ignore how Neptune's goggles had shifted on his head so much, leaving the male's hair a blue and tangled mess. His hair resembled crashing waves, and Sun felt heat spread over his cheeks as he studied the way those aqua locks parted and twisted.

"Your hairs a mess, dude." Sun giggled. "Aren't you tired?"

Neptune yawned in response, confirming Sun's theory.

"A little, but I have to keep working. I won't be much longer, Sun. I promise."

A few moments later, Sun had wandered from the table. The Faunus boy wasn't much of a reader, but set out on a journey to find something to quench his desperate thirst for entertainment. He heard the tapping of Neptune's pencil an aisle or so away. Scanning the rows of books, Sun found plenty of references on Grimm, nearly groaning at the magnitude of it all. His lively eyes now droopy with exhaustion lit up with his next discovery, an encyclopedia on the Nevermore species. He picked it up with a grin, figuring it would help Neptune study for this test and then the two could finally leave. The boy's tail curled in question of a thought he had yet to ponder.

How long had it been since Sun heard the tapping of lead against paper? How quickly had frustrated sighs become snores?

The golden blond returned to his table only to find his best friend fast asleep, cheek against page with light rivulets of drool falling down his chin. Sun broke out into a light chuckle, before sliding the book he had collected on to the table. He lightly nudged Neptune's shoulder, but he barely budged. Sun then pulled out the chair beside the sleeping beauty, shaking his shoulder a little more forcefully.

"Wha--?!" Neptune's head snapped upward, aiming a glance in Sun's direction.

"Dude, you're falling asleep. Let's just go."

Neptune tried to stand, but didn't find himself moving as easily as he'd like. His body felt sore and worn out, and as he leaned his arm over Sun's shoulder for support, he found it so much easier to lean into his chest. Before either of them had really understood what was happening, Neptune had slightly twisted out of his chair and hooked around Sun's neck into a light hug. In fact, he had been so comfortable that he passed out with his head rested beneath Sun's chin. The blond felt a tingle in his chest.

"N--Nep?" Sun asked softly, almost no longer wanting him to wake up. In fact, he felt his arms envelop the boy before he even noticed it happening. Neptune was closer than he had ever been, and he just felt so warm.

Sun mustered as much strength as he could and lifted the boy out from his chair, Sun standing up himself. He shifted his arms under Neptune's legs, his forearms connecting under the boy's butt for support as the taller male's arms still held fast around Sun's neck. Very carefully, Sun managed to shift Neptune around, waking him up briefly after the second attempt, into a piggyback position. The duo then made their way slowly to the library exit, Sun groaning and turning back to grab the key they left on the table. Sun locked the door after some trouble, not wanting Neptune to get in trouble the day after, and began a leisurely trip back to their dorm room through the cold wind.

The closing of the dorm room door nearly stirred Neptune from his slumber, and Sun shifted the male's weight as to not drop him. He gently laid Neptune down on his bed, a sigh of relief escaping him as he saw those messy blue locks meet his pillow. Sun's body rejoiced in the release of weight, but Sun's heart ached in the absence of Neptune's warmth. Sun's fist balled as he twisted it around his right eye, feeling more and more tired by the moment. In fact, the drowsier he became the more daring he grew. Sun climbed into Neptune's bed from the other end, carefully sliding next to the boy and pulling the rumpled blankets around them both. Neptune turned in his sleep as Sun's heart nearly beat out of his chest.

Neptune's arms wrapped around Sun again. They faced one another, Neptune's face a testament to the blissfulness of sleep. He looked so calm and peaceful, and Sun's heart nearly burst when he saw a tiny smile tug at his resting lips. Sun pulled Neptune closer, drifting off  within Neptune's arms. A place he never thought he'd be, and one he never wished to leave.

" _Sleep tight, Nep_."

* * *

 

As the sun rose, Neptune's eyes awoke to be greeted with Sun's sleeping face on his pillow. He wondered how the boy had gotten there, and briefly recalled events that had transpired within the library. Sun must have carried him all the way back here, and that fact brought a wide smile to Neptune's face. He didn't unhook his arms from around Sun, nor pull himself free from Sun's caring grip. Instead, he moved his position to lay his head into Sun's chest and waited comfortably for the blond boy to wake up.

Neptune wondered what Sage and Scarlet said to themselves as they both sauntered out of the dorm room, early as always, noticing their teammates laying asleep together. Although, he could guess it was something along the lines of " _Finally_."

 

 

 


End file.
